The overall objective of the Clinical Phenotypes and Resources Core is to serve all projects by maintaining the blood sample collection, by providing clinical phenotype data from lipoprotein and fibrinolysis assays, and by providing statistical analyses of assays done in this core and in Core A. The lipoprotein and fibrinolysis data will be analyzed in Projects 1, 2, and 3 for evidence of genes that affect plasma levels (either mass or function, depending on the measure). White blood cells will be provided to Project 2 for DNA extraction. Blood samples will be processed and catalogued, and the components stored at -80 degreeC. An up- to-date inventory of the remaining volume of each sample will be maintained. Plasma and serum aliquots will be delivered to Program Project investigators and technical staff as needed. Lipoprotein phenotypes to determined on each plasma sample are TG, TC, and HDL-C by clinical chemical techniques; LDL size distribution by nondenaturing gradient gel electrophoresis; and Lp(a) and isoform-specific Lp(a) concentrations. Fibrinolytic phenotypes include plasma concentrations of fibrinogen, tissue type plasminogen activator (t-PA), and fibrin fragment D-dimer; and plasma activity of plasminogen. Quantitative data from blind duplicates will be monitored and evaluated. The investigators in this core will collaborate with investigators in the projects in analyzing data and preparing manuscripts.